lletra_perennefandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Capítols 1 a 15 (Osset de Peluix)
thumb Pàgina principal Osset de Peluix 1. Introducció. Introducció. Aquest conte és una història d’amor. No és (ni he intentat que sigui) una història d’amor ni molt original ni tampoc extraordinària. Tampoc he intentat fer una història d’amor que agradi a tot el món: això, degut als gustos sempre plurals de la gent, és impossible fer una història d’amor que agradi “universalment”. No vull dir amb això que parteixo de la base que qualsevol opinió o gust de la gent no hi estigui en contra. Com a escriptor, he de dir “No” a alguna cosa. En tot cas, una cosa és certa: he escrit aquest conte pensant més en històries clàssiques i consells morals, que no pas en reflexar els problemes i maldecaps de la gent moderna (dit sigui “moderna” sense despectivitat), ni tampoc en expressar un conte de malestar, drogues, vici i pessimisme. És un conte de gent benestant que afronta els problemes de la vida i de l’amor. No vull desvetllar ni tant sols el principi de la història. Per això, he posat al final un capítol resum. També he procurat que la història fos prou comprensible com perquè tothom la pogués llegir amb la suficient fluidesa. Aquí veurem les dificultats amb que es trobaren Eric i Miranda des que es conegueren. El nom de la història (“Osset de Pelutx”) ve d’un “mot”, un pseudònim que li dedica la Miranda a l’Eric res més coneixer-lo. Així doncs, passem a la història. La història. La Miranda no és més que una noia d’aquelles que en podríem dir casamentera. Simpàtica i complaent amb els homes, últimament es barreja amb gent que, cada dia ho veu més clar, no li convenen. Per dir-ho amb poques paraules, el seu nuvi (un tal Armando) és un punk, atrevit, maleducat, de fals somriure i enganyador. La pobre Miranda, però, s’ha fet una promesa solemne: no quedar-se mai sense nuvi, encara que això signifiqui haver de canviar l’anterior per un de nou. Per sort per a ella, la Miranda sí té algun vertader amic. El Joan, company de colegi, que sempre li ha desaconsellat la relació que té amb l’Armando i els seus colegues. Avui, Miranda, com fa ocasionalment, ha anat a visitar el Joan i a parlar una estona amb ell. No obstant, la seva paciència, gota a gota, s’ha desbordat, i plora pel carrer sense ni preocupar-se per eixugar-se les llàgrimes. Està trista, i l’Armando li ha malferit tant l’ego, que va perdent la preocupació per les petites coses. Arriba a la porta i truca. Li obre el Joan, que ara estava en casa sol. La veu plorar i l’abraça. - Un altre cop l’Armando, oi? - Sí, Joan. Ja no puc més. No et puc ni explicar el que m’ha dit davant un cosí meu que havia vingut a visitar-me. A més, no té ni vista: jo estic farta d’ell, però es pensa que m’empasso la seva forma de ser i encara que el trobo sexy. Quins collons! - Ja et dic que trenquis amb ell. - No puc, Joan! - La Miranda el mira amb pena. - Quan estava en el seu llit de mort, li vaig prometre a la meva àvia que mai, mai, en la mesura del possible, estaria sense nuvi. Quan vaig fer la promesa encara no sabia com era l’Armando, em pensava que tot era diferent. Ara l’àvia ha mort. Mira, l’àvia me l’estimava molt, i ho tinc que complir. Si trenco amb l’Armando trenco la promesa. - Segur que la teva àvia ho entendria. Bé, va ser la seva última voluntat, però trencaràs amb l’Armando i aviat en trobaràs un altre. - No. A més, aquesta promesa la vaig jurar perquè, tu ja em coneixes, jo detesto la vida de la solteria. No sóc gaire una dona moderna, sóc més aviat clàssica, vull un matrimoni, vull ser fidel a un marit, tenint una feina pròpia i siguent independent però vull estimar apassionadament a algú. - A veure, i em vols dir que et quedaràs amb l’Armando en nom d’aquesta promesa... - No... Bé, des d’avui, estic pensant en si algú voldria sortir amb mi... però... però qui ho farà? - Jo no puc fer-ho, Miranda. Ja ho saps: estic casat i estimo molt la meva dona. Jo estic segur que tu seràs una bona dona per a qui et trobis, com hauries pogut ser una bona dona per a mi si s’haguessin donat altres circumstàncies. - Ho entenc, i t’ho respecto. Però què puc fer? 2. La suggerència. En aquests moments, algú posa una clau sobre la porta. Obre un noi que mira amb extranyesa a la Miranda (bé, al cap i a la fi ell i la Miranda no es coneixen) i que saluda al Joan. Després, tranquilament, va pel passadís i entra en una habitació. - Qui és aquest noi tant guapot? - diu la Miranda, quedant-se mirant la porta on s’hi ha anat. - Ah, bé, és el meu germà Eric. - Sí, ja m’havies dit algun cop que tenies un germà. No el coneixia en persona, però... Bé, amb lo guapo que és l’Eric, segur que deu tenir núvia. - No, no la té. - Doncs és una autèntica llàstima. El Joan mira la Miranda i pels ulls li passa la lluïssor fugaç d’haver tingut una idea. - Saps què penso, Miranda? Que tu podries fer bona parella amb l’Eric! - Jo? Amb ell? - I perquè no? L’Eric també és un noi tranquil, poc amant de les aventures i respectuós. Si proves sort, potser ell et pot suplir el cabró de l’Armando. La Miranda es queda pensativa. - I li demanaràs tu per mi que se’m animi a tenir una cita? - No, això ho hauries de fer tu per pròpia decisió. - Però... Bé, trobo que tens raó, al capdavall. Només que em posa una mica inquieta, això. Escolta, sisplau, tu millor no intervinguis, perquè al capdavall és veritat: coquetejar amb ton germà és assumpte meu i tu no hi has d’intervenir. El Joan assenteix i se’n va a fer coses a la seva habitació, girant-se abans un moment per desitjar-li bona sort (li diu el següent comentari: “No et deixis impressionar erròniament per mon germà: és una mica irascible però un home d’honor i, si t’ho manegues bé, t’estimarà”). La Miranda es planta davant el mirall del passadís, s’arregla una mica el pel, es guarda les ulleres a la butxaca de la jaqueta (ella no té gaires dioptries, al capdavall), es fa carantonyes a la galta per semblar-se més segura, i es disposa a entrar a l’habitació de l’Eric. Una mica abans d’entrar, pensa que, malgrat faci bastants mesos que surti amb l’Armando, ja ni se’n recordava de l’últim cop que s’havia arreglat per un home; la raó d’aquest anòmal interès per ella mateixa i el seu físic era que l’Armando havia fet vertaders esforços per estrangular-li la ilusió i l’autoestima. Si ara l’Eric la tractés bé... No s’ho pensa més i entra a l’habitació. 3. Miranda coneix Eric. L’Eric està encaparrat davant l’ordinador, escrivint. Al principi es pensa que la Miranda està per allà de pas i que només curioseja una estona. La Miranda no sap com trencar el gel. S’asseu en el llit del costat de l’ordinador, des d’on l’Eric la pot mirar només girant el cap. - Hola. - Diu la Miranda. - Hola. - Respon l’Eric. - Què fas per aquí? Qui ets? Ah, sí, perdona, no vull ser brusc; ets una amiga del Joan de fa alguns anys. M’ha parlat de tu. - “Perquè em mira així somrient? Això m’inquieta” pensa l’Eric. - Bé, en fi, no sé, encantat de coneixer-te. - L’Eric ni es fixa, absent com està, en que la Miranda no li ha dit ni el seu nom. - Fes-me una mica de cas, home. L’Eric, a desgana, deixa l’ordinador i mira la Miranda. Pensa: “Ves la noia què vol! Ja n’estic ben cansat de mals rollos amb les xiques. Però és bastant guapetona ella, eh? Però com s’interessaria per mi? Ca! Amb una mica de sort (pronuncia mentalment la paraula ‘sort’ amb una mica de tristesa) s’oblidarà aviat de mi”. Eric la mira directament. - Què vols de mi, maca? - Em dic Miranda. - Jo sóc Eric, el germà del Joan. - L’Eric prefereix fer-se el distret i no fer-li un petó a la galta. - Què és el que vols? - T’ho diré directament. Vull sortir amb tu. L’Eric sent un escalfred, entre nerviosisme i desig. Un desig adormit, però que té uns somnis dolços que vol fer realitat. El típic en un solitari que surt poc. - A veure si ens entenem, ehm, Miranda. M’estàs demanant per sortir quan acabes de coneixer-me? - Sí - La Miranda somriu com una gata trapella sense malícia. - Si ho acordes podem quedar demà a la tarda perfectament. Tens pla? L’Èric quasi diu: “Estic molt ocupat, no tinc temps per a sortir amb ninguna noia”, cosa que podria ser fins veritat, però en ell, era mentira. Tenia un treball de secretari que li permetia perfectament tenir una núvia i vida personal. Però passava la major part del temps a casa, escrivint i preparant treballs. Era un escriptor aficionat que tenia algun èxit. Havia format part d’alguna associació, però amb això només havia descobert encara més que era un solitari. Sentia alguna tristesa perquè no tenia companyia femenina, però insistia en demostrar, tant davant ell mateix com davant tothom, que no necessitava una companya per res i que, de fet, ell no servia per a lligar i que, en qüestions de noies, més valia deixar-ho córrer. Però, per alguna raó (potser perquè no es creia ser prou creible en la mentira) va dir senzillament: - No, no tinc cap pla. Però... escolta... com t’ho puc dir... Penso que això no funcionarà. 4. La lleona rera la pressa. - Perquè no funcionarà, Eric? - Veig alguna cosa extranya. Perquè em demanes per sortir així tant de pressa, i a mi precisament? - Ejem... bé, Eric, suposo que t’haig de ser franca. No tinc moltes alternatives. Tinc un nuvi que no em fa feliç. No vull ni parlar-ne d’ell, però et diré en resum que és una persona maleducada i grollera: més d’un cop m’ha insultat i fins més d’un cop ha apelat a alguna violència física. Em penso que fins li agrada fer-me mal, li dóna seguretat, és com si maltractant-me tingués la garantia que jo em quedaré amb ell. - Eric se l’escoltava atentament. - Veuràs, li vaig fer una promesa a la meva àvia que mai em quedaria sense nuvi, i si tu et quedessis amb mi, no es trencaria la promesa. - Però... A veure, tu quan fa que em coneixes? - Des que t’he vist atravessar el passadís. - I a mi m’ofereixes una relació? A veure, perquè ofereixes el teu amor a un noi al que no estimes? - Mai oferiria el meu amor a un noi que no m’atragués. - No? Doncs ara ho estàs fent! - Bé, doncs podríem dir en que tu m’atraus, que la primera impressió ha estat bona. - Però si no em coneixes? - Ok, però tu em sembles simpàtic, i guapo... ets molt musculós… - La Miranda cada cop es deixava endur més per l’emoció. - Si em deixes seduir-te, em podràs tocar… La Miranda feia to de gata afable. L’Èric va posar-se nerviós i va provar de fugir d’estudi. - Però... escolta... si el meu germà entra, ens veurà... - L’Eric mira la porta tancada del cuarto. - Pot entrar en qualsevol moment. La Miranda s’aixeca del llit on estava asseguda, agafa el candau manual de la porta i el tanca. - Ja està. Si no ens entretenim molta estona i no fem molt de soroll, em podràs tocar una estona i ton germà no notarà res. - La Miranda es treu la xaqueta i es despulla els hombros. Però decideix que l’Èric ha de prendre la decisió final. S’estira sobre el llit, a només una estirada de braç de l’Eric. - Treu-me els botons i divertim-nos. Vinga! No vull que et sentis obligat. Tu m’agrades. Aprofita, home! L’Eric no sap què fer. - Vesteix-te i deixem de fer l’espectacle! - Però... L’Eric fa cara impertorbable i no observa la Miranda a la cara. Ella s’alça les espatlles de la camisa i es torna a posar la jaqueta. Acaricia l’espatlla dreta d’Eric. - Ho sento, està bé, potser m’he accelerat una mica, però algun dia t’hauràs d’atrevir amb alguna, no? A veure si ens entenem. La teva religió t’ho prohibeix? - No. Bé, no sóc religiós. - Ehem... A mi m’ha semblat entendre que no, però - la Miranda dubta - No sé... si ets homosexual... - No, no, a mi m’agraden les ties. De debò. - Aleshores, perquè em dius que no? A veure, jo t’agrado? - Que si tu m’agrades? Doncs... a veure... Ai, no m’ho facis contestar! - No, dis-me alguna resposta! - No! No me’n facis sentir obligat! La Miranda pensava: “Ves, quin noi! Moltes noies, un cop arribades a aquest punt, ja ho haurien deixat córrer. Però a mi m’agrada! Té personalitat, és diferent. Si me’l pogués seduir, estic segur que amb mi seria fidel. Sí, fins podria ser i tot el noi que vull! No m’he de desanimar a la primera de canvi!”. - Està bé, maco, no vull que et sentis obligat, però... si no et fa res, no vull sortir amb tu sense ni haver parlat de lligar o no. M’agradaria que em contessis si jo t’agrado. - Està bé. Ets guapa. La Miranda s’anima. - Quant de guapa? - Ai! Està bé. Bastant guapa. Ets una bona figura. - I de caràcter? Deus pensar que sóc una pesada impertinent, no? - Home, doncs... - La veritat. Jo et canso, no? Aquí oferint-te sexe, relacions, companyia, afecte... I l’únic que guanyo és que tu em deus trobar una pesada. Només sóc una pesada! No tinc encant, oi? - Bé... No sé què dir-te, en realitat no em caus malament. Sembles bona xiqueta, i al capdavall és el teu dret fer-te la seductora... No et vull malferir psicològicament. Què sé jo! Per mi, quasi sí que et diria que ets molt pesada... però prefereix-ho no dir-t’ho. - L’Eric mira la miranda quasi avergonyit, com si tingués la impressió de fer el ridícul. Però la Miranda se’l mira amablement... 5. Miranda concerta una cita. - Calma’t home, no et vull veure tant alterat. - Jo sí que dec semblar-te patètic, oi? La Miranda va riure amb simpatia. - I ara! Per que? - Perquè no sóc el noi que les noies soleu voler. La Miranda no sap com prendre-s’ho. - I com són segons tu les noies, que totes volen el mateix? - A veure... Sigui com sigui el noi que volen, volen un noi fàcil, assequible i desitjós de sexe. Jo sóc massa complicat i per això no lligo. A més, sóc massa malhumorat. - A mi no em sembles tant malhumorat. - Però què dius? - Estic segura que t’he clissat. Veig que, sota la teva aparença, hi ha un home noble i de confiança. A més, ets seriós, però no per això no has de semblar avorrit a totes. Saps que em sembles tant carinyós en el fons… En tu deu haver-hi més dolçor... Em sembla que fins et diré Osset de Pelutx. Sí, et queda bé, el nom. - Sies franca. Totes les noies em troben avorrit. - Segur que totes no. - Totes sí. - Jo, no. Jo t’admiro. Mira, escolta, en podríem parlar molt de temps, però preferiria que ho fessim davant d’una beguda i en un lloc més íntim. Escolta, avui és dimecres, què fas aquesta tarda, o fins demà? - Doncs... per la tarda estic lliure - Es mossega la llengua: “Tio, no sé perquè li he dit la veritat!”. - Mira, Eric, m’interessaria molt que abans de dijous a les vuit tu i jo tinguessim la nostra primera cita. - I perquè abans d’aquesta hora? - Doncs perquè l’Armando i jo hem quedat a aquesta hora per anar a prendre alguna cosa, i m’estimaria més dir-li que tot lo nostre s’ha acabat i que ara quedo amb tu. M’és molt important tenir algú que m’ajudi per tal de no trencar la promesa amb la meva àvia. I no vull quedar més amb l’Armando! Si tu no fas res, molt em temo que hauré de empassar-me una altra cita amb aquell cabró gola avall! Però mira, si vols tenir la nostra primera cita ara mateix, llàstima no haver-me pogut maquillar una mica, però això rai! Arregla’t i quedem. - No. - L’Eric procura no fer-ho massa greu. - No, a veure, ho sento però no podem quedar. La noia mira la pantalla de l’ordinador i diu: - Però segur que uns tres quarts d’hora sí que em podries dedicar. - Bé, doncs... - Ho entenc, no vols. Mira, Eric, ara tinc una mica de presses, i la veritat és que no em trobo molt fina d’humor, m’entens, oi? Amb tot el que em passa... - Escriu una xifra en un paper amb el seu nom i li passa amb un gest suau a la ma d’Eric. - Aquest és el meu mòbil. El porto penjat a la cintura. Sisplau, abans de demà a les vuit, truca’m, i ho deixaré tot (inclòs l’Armando, tot cal dir-ho!) per quedar amb tu. Però sisplau, per mi serà sagrat si ho fas abans de la cita amb Armando. Si quedessis amb mi però després seria diferent. M’arrepenjo a l’esperança que tu em faràs cas i no em deixaràs a soles amb aquest desgraciat que tinc per nuvi. Anima’t, noi! Només es viu un cop! Miranda dubta, però li fa un petó a la galta a l’Eric, obre el candau i surt de l’habitació, donant abans una última ullada al seu cupido indecís. 6. La Miranda parla amb el germà d’Eric. No obstant, abans de sortir, la Miranda treu el cap per la porta pensant: “Si m’està mirant, és que li agrado”. Però l’Eric mirava a una paret, i per l’expressió de la cara només se li veia com una espècie de vergonya. La Miranda, no sabent què esperar del seu intent de seducció, creua el passadís i, abans de sortir per la porta, es troba amb el Joan. - Què em dius, Miranda? El meu germà ha volgut sortir amb tu? - No ho sé. - La Miranda li explica com ho ha intentat amb Eric i no se n’ha sortit massa bé. - I què en penses, Joan? Accedirà ton germà a sortir amb mi? - L’Eric sempre ha estat reaci a quedar amb noies. No sé què contestar-te. Si pensa que tu li ets l’adequada... - És complicat de motivar-lo, no? - Sí. Enten-ho: ell ha preferit sempre la cultura, és un apassionat d’escriure i aprendre. Per això, costaria bastant que una noia li robés el temps que ell gasta per les seves aficions perquè el gastés en lligar. - A mi no em dóna la impressió que sigui un noi de passions tant mortes com perquè una noia no el pugui estimular. - No, jo sovint penso que serà un amant devot quan trobi una que, donades les circumstàncies ideals, el motivi. Si poguessis ser tu, millor; poques noies apart de tu les veuria un bon partit per a mon germà. Li vull el millor. - Bé, Joan, jo haig de marxar. Si pots animar a que l’Eric em truqui abans de la següent cita amb l’Armando em faràs un favor. - No sé si jo puc influir massa en la decisió de l’Eric... Veuràs, Miranda, com deus entendre, si fem que l’Eric surti amb tu sentint-se obligat per la pressió social, malament. - Sï, clar, no seria l’ideal, i menys en la primera cita. - I menys en una persona com ell. És massa orgullós com per digerir que se l’obligui en contra de la seva voluntat. - Per això, Joan, em penso que el que em queda és motivar-lo... Mantenir-me al seu costat... I, no sé, esperar sort! - Jo et faré costat, Miranda. Compta amb que, en la mesura que pugui, faré una certa pressió perquè l’Eric t’acabi acceptant com a núvia. - Bé... Suposo que és el millor que puc esperar. Bé, Joan, t’agraeixo el suport. Me’n vaig a casa a fer coses. Porto el mòbil a sobre. Cuida’t. - Es despedeixen. La Miranda no viu amb l’Armando. De moment, viuen cadascú en un pis separat. L’Armando, que viu en el seu món de fantasies egocèntriques, està convençut que és una cosa cantada que un dia la Miranda se’n vagi a viure amb ell en algun pis. El violent amant de la Miranda es pensa que aquest sempre li perdona totes les “petiteses” que ell fa malament, i que al capdavall, com que ella sempre (o això pensa ell) acaba tornant amb ell, ell es pot portar com vulgui, “que és com ella l’estima”. Actua com si fos un govern popular que pot mentir i estafar a tothom, ja que la llei del més fort i del més mentirós el fa invencible. Així doncs, la Miranda camina com uns vint minuts des de la casa de l’Eric i el Joan i arriba a casa seva. Es treu les sabates, es posa les sabatilles i es queda com uns deu minuts, esperant la possible trucada d’Eric. Segueix esperant durant alguns minuts més. Després, es posa a ordenar calaixos i a fer feina domèstica, i a esperar aviam què passa. 7. La Miranda espera la trucada d’Eric. Fem un breu incís. A casa de l’Eric (viu a un segon pis) hi ha una finestra, en l’habitació d’Eric i el seu ordinador, en la que es veu ben clarament i a poca distància tot el carrer contiguu al pis on Eric viu conjuntament amb el Joan, visitats en ocasions per sons pares. La Miranda es pensa que l’Eric, quan ella es va marxar, no es va girar per mirar-la; doncs bé, això és mig mentira. Quan la Miranda, pensant sobre si l’Eric quedaria amb ell, marxava carrer avall cap a casa seva, l’Eric, amb una certa confusió, se la mirava a traves de la finestra mentre recorria un o dos carrers fins desaparèixer de la cantonada. Després, va mirar el paperet on Miranda li havia deixar el seu número de telèfon. Ja es sabut que, si quan tu te’n vas, la persona amb qui has estat es gira cap a tu només per mirar-te, és que té algun desig cap a tu. No vol dir que, si no ho fa, no tingui cap desig. Però si es gira, és que està ansiosa de tu, que no li hauria molestat del tot quedar-se una mica més. Et vol tornar a mirar, li ha donat l’apetència de tornar-te a mirar. Una mica de desig, sí el té. La Miranda pensava que si l’Eric no es girava per mirar-la era perquè ell passava d’ella i que li era una pesada però res més; doncs bé, sí que se li ha girat, només que estava inquiet i no es va girar fins veure-la per la finestra carrer avall; però aleshores sí que li dirigí mirades inquietes. La llàstima és que la Miranda, mentre anava pel carrer, no sabent què esperar de la situació, va ser ella la que no es va girar cap al pis de l’Eric. I quan el riu sona, ja sabeu... Com ja hem indicat, la Miranda es queda a casa i va fent feines mig nerviosa, atenta al telefon, aviam si ell la truca. Surt de casa per fer alguns encàrrecs. L’endemà al matí tindrà feina a l’empresa de comunicacions on treballa i demà a la tarda tindrà (o no) la cita amb l’Armando. Com té per costum, la joveneta amb ansies seductores portarà el mòbil a sobre, aquesta vegada ansiosa per veure si un noi la truca. Aquesta nit mateixa, la nostra protagonista enllesteix algunes feines, surt un moment a comprar, es prepara una mica de sopar sola, mira la tele una horeta i se’n va al llit, sense haver rebut cap trucada. Aquesta nit, precisament, l’Eric i el Joan parlaven a casa. Ja coneixeu el tema. - No. Ja t’ho he dit, Joan. No vull quedar amb ella. - Perquè no, Eric? La Miranda és guapa, simpàtica, formaleta i et podria cuidar molt bé. Podria ser ideal per a tu. - Mira, Joan, la Miranda no m’agrada. I punt. - Però mai has donat una oportunitat a cap noia! Diràs que no sempre, fins que sigui massa tard? Mira noi, oportunitats de lligar bones, no surten cada dia. A més, la Miranda estaria encantada que quedessis amb ella abans de fer-ho amb l’Armando. Si no, s’ho prendrà com que l’has obligat a tenir més cites amb aquest desgraciat. - M’has dit que l’Armando és un tio fatxenda i desaconsellable. - Sí. Ja te n’he explicat alguna anècdota. - Oh, i tant. Ja m’ho penso, no hi tinc cap dubte: aquest tio és un mal element. - En aquest cas, si tu no quedes amb la Miranda, ella ho farà amb l’Armando. Ben bé l’estàs abandonant! - Però què vols que et digui? La Miranda no m’importa. - Home, ara mateix no, ja m’ho imagino. Però si li donguessis una oportunitat... - Sempre el mateix. “Queda amb una noia, no siguis babau, si això de ser solter és molt avorrit”. I jo què? La meva opinió on queda, eh? “Oh, però és que els demés tenen la raó en tot”. Bah!. - Home, aviam, Eric... Entenc que ja n’estiguis una mica fart de la gent com n’és d’insistent. Però penso francament que la Miranda no s’ho mereix, quedar-se atrapada amb l’Armando. Tu hauries de prendre la teva responsabilitat en l’assumpte. Si la Miranda torna amb l’Armando, tu tindràs la teva part de responsabilitat vulguis o no. Pensa ben bé el que vols fer. - D’acord, ja ho he sentit. Ara, sisplau, deixa’m tranquil, que estic molt alterat i vull distreure’m. - Com vulguis, germanet. - El Joan, amb tranquilitat, surt de l’habitació i tanca suaument la porta. Mitja hora més tard, l’Eric estava davant la pantalla de l’ordinador, escrivint incansable. El Joan s’ho mirava des de la porta, que ara estava entreoberta, amb desànim. “L’Eric ja s’ha oblidat de tot i es dedica a la seva afició com si res. No el casarem, aquest noi! La pobre Miranda ja està apanyada!”. Però com se sol dir, no diguis mai blat que no sigui al sac... 8. Arriba el matí. L’Eric es capbussa en el seu mar d’històries i narracions. Es diu a sí mateix que això de la Miranda no ha estat més que un assumpte sense importància. No li dirà res a ella, ella tornarà amb l’Armando, ell seguirà amb la seva vida d’escriptor solitari i tot estarà com estava. Tot estarà (com es vol fer creure a sí mateix) tal i com havia d’estar. Però la Miranda, amb la seva simpatia, la seva bellesa i el seu carinyo havia obert una esquerda en les seves emocions. I com més pensava en el tema, més s’ampliava l’esquerda. Però l’Eric sentia també l’emoció de deixar que l’escriptura i les distraccions solitàries li monopolitzessin l’existència. Es va passar dues hores enganxat a l’ordinador. En contra de la costum normal, aquesta nit no sopà amb el Joan sinó que de fet sopà sol bastant més tard, davant el televisor. Les distraccions de l’ordinador li feren quasi oblidar la Miranda. Quan se’n anà a dormir, pensava: “No he fet res de dolent. Al capdavall, estic en el meu dret. Al capdavall ja he escollit els plaers de la meva vida. Els instins i el sexe, tinc tot el dret a ignorar-los. Prou! Encara faig el que vull, i cap assumpte de faldilles em farà oblidar-me de qui sóc”. Arriba l’endemà al matí. Tant Eric com Miranda han d’anar a treballar a les seves respectives feines. L’Eric treballa de secretari en una fàbrica a les afores, on s’hi pot arribar amb un cop de cotxe, o amb un taxi, o amb un autobús d’horari bastant dolent. L’Eric segueix la frase de “Celtas Cortos” (que també seria molt pròpia del cinisme grec) segons la qual no ansiar ni luxes ni riqueses és propi de la gent comuna. L’Eric tenia un sou normal, però ja li estava bé per a viure, perquè no sortia molt ni era gaire amant de la beguda ni fumava. Tenia pocs plaers, però li estava bé perquè per a ell l’important era viure amb serenitat per tal de dedicar-se a la creativitat literària. Precisament un dels motius pels que no volia sortir amb la Miranda era per no perdre la serenitat que tant apreciava. Fins a cert punt els seus arguments eren certs. Les dones són, podríem dir-ne, si ho mirem des del punt de vista del sentiment de l’amor, éssers que causen preocupacions, que comporten un cert gast econòmic (sobretot per formar-ne una família i tenir-ne fills), que alteren les emocions i que són capaces de produir fortes alegries i fins un sentiment de dependència. Tot això s’oposava a la extrema “tranquilitat del savi” que tant atreia a Eric. Per entendre’ns, com diria Shopenhauer: “Fa molta falta que l’enteniment s’enfosqueixi per l’amor per tal que considerem atractiu a aquests éssers de corta estatura, espatlles estretes, caderes amplies i cames curtes”. Però l’Eric no era despreciatiu ni egolatra. La seva política era no sentir odi ni menyspreu cap a ningú (però tampoc estimar a tothom incondicionalment). Quan no volia una determinada persona es limitava a evitar-la. Pensava que la venjança era una estupidesa; cal posar la justícia sempre per sobre de la venjança, i només utilitzar la justícia en cas d’absoluta necessitat i justificació. No es prenia a riota la proposta a sortir que li feia la Miranda; al contrari, la rebutjava amb esportivitat. Ella li feia una oferta respectable a la que ell rebutjava; res més. Això és el que entreveia la Miranda: que l’Eric era un home honorable i decent, “un tio legal” com en diuen. I, precisament, una noia com la Miranda es sentia encara més atreta per un noi així. L’Eric es dedica a fer el treball matinal, buscant aparentar que el fa amb monotonia i sense estar alterat per cap emoció. Però, com sol passar en aquests casos, no aconsegueix dissimular-ho massa bé. Fins i tot dos o tres li pregunten que si li passa alguna cosa o què li passa que algunes vegades es distreu de la feina i es queda pensatiu. I va passant el matí poc a poc... 9. La Miranda reflexiona, i algú la truca. Mentre l’Eric feia la seva feina del matí preocupat, la Miranda tres quarts del mateix. No sabia què li preocupava més: si que l’Eric no se’n volgués anar amb ella o bé que tingués una nova cita amb l’Armando ben aviat. Però ella no utilitzava l’Eric per a desfer-se de l’Armando o de justificiació per guanyar la juguesca. No. A ella li agradava l’Eric; tenia la impressió que aquest xicot li convenia. L’Eric, malgrat la seva aparença de noi tímid i desconfiadís, era un noi físicament guapo: ben carregat d’espatlles, de galtes maques i d’ulls d’un bonic color marró suau. A més, es notava clar: era un bon tio, algú en que s’hi pot confiar, que mai posarà descaradament la honradesa per sota del benefici. I era simpàtic, tenia una impressió de noi culte i inteligent que causava una certa atracció per a les que sapiguessin mirar més enllà de la seva aparent i falsa imatge de noi cagadubtes i manipulable. L’Eric no era cap esclau fàcil de dominar: al contrari, tenia mal caràcter i era fins una mica indomable, però preferia no utilitzar el mal caràcter davant la gent excepte en ocasions necessàries. D’aquí que tingués, davant algunes persones, fama de pusilànime. En tot cas, ell no es preocupava d’aquesta impressió que aparentava; al contrari, s’aprofitava de la seva fama de pusilànime per tal de no barrejar-se amb cap problema i dedicar-se a la seva feina laboral i a la seva afició d’escriptor. També, la Miranda ho entenia perquè l’Eric tenia davant sí mateix la fama de noi poc seductor i de blanc de burles. La gent (la Miranda també ho havia patit una mica a vegades) tenia ganes de burla, “set de mal” per entendre’ns, i alguns la desfogaven contra l’Eric amb els seus defectes. És curiós, però el vertader motiu pel qual ets refusat o burlat pel grup d’amics no és sovint ser bona o mala persona (tot i que es solgui alegar com a motiu) sinó simplement ser invisible pel grup. Hi ha grups formats en bona part per males persones, i precisament els menys acceptats dins aquests grups són els qui són bones persones però trenquen la “dinàmica de la maldat feliç” dins del grup. Una mala persona bromista i desconfiable pot ser més ben acceptada que una bona persona confiable però poc amant de les bromes i les preses de pel. I aquestes preses de pel, precisament, és la bona persona poc bromista qui més les pateix en la seva carn... Però la Miranda no trobava just que ella, que era una bona noia, patís la desaprovació que mereixia més molta altra gent. I què hi podia fer, ella? La guapa noieta, no fent gaire cas dels comentaris de companys de feina que la veuen pensativa a estones, acaba la feina, se’n va a casa, prepara el dinar, dina i mira la televisió una estona. Al final, són les 6 de la tarda. Falten dues hores per a la cita amb l’Armando. Encara no seria massa tard per a que l’Èric quedi amb ella. I ho diu en condicional (“seria”) perquè ja s’ha desanimat i no creu que l’Eric i ella quedaran. Quan a les 8 quedi amb el poca-vergonya del seu nuvi ella s’enfadarà, perquè això ho haurà sentit com un abandó per part del seu enamorador. Una mica desanimada, s’estira sobre el llit quan sona el seu mòbil. Mira aviam qui la truca, i és el telèfon de casa del Joan! ¿La truca el Joan o l’Eric...? Ella despenja impacient. - Sí? - Diu. - Miranda? - Es la veu inconfusible de l’Eric. - Digues Eric, maco. - Mmm, veuràs, referent a la cita que em vas proposar... - A veure, Eric, jo ja ho entenc. Tu no vols quedar. Doncs fes el favor de no trucar-me. Ho tinc clar, què vols que hi faci? M’hauria agradat que tu i jo poguessim ser... - No, no. Escolta’m, Miranda. Vull pensar-me si quedo amb tu. Si vens a casa meva acordarem una cita. - Eh? De debò? Vols ser el meu nuvi? Oh, mira que bé! - Ehm... No... Mira, millor vens a casa meva i en parlem. Bé, petonets. Es despedeixen i pengen el telèfon. La Miranda es queda palplantada. Com entendre-ho, tot això? Que ell s’hagués molestat en trucar-la ja vol dir alguna cosa. A més, la decisió era ben clara: o anava a casa el Joan i l’Eric i discutia amb aquest últim sobre quedar o no, o es quedava sentada esperant la cita pròxima amb l’Armando; i això últim, ni parlar-ne. A la noia casamentera li sobra temps, surt disparada de casa seva i arriba en escassos dotze minuts a casa l’Eric. Truca impacient a la porta. 10. Miranda i Eric acorden una cita temporal. L’Eric l’obre la porta. - Passa, Miranda. Vols alguna cosa? Un vas d’aigua? Només tinc això o coca-cola, mon germà no s’han enrecordat de comprar i jo he estat ocupant escrivint una mica. La Miranda prova un vas de coca-cola, però se’l deixa a mitges perquè té més ganes de sentir la cita d’Eric. - Em vas dir que volies quedar amb mi, noi... - Escolta. Veuràs. Tu ets una bona noia, i jo... Veuràs, jo penso que si veiessis altres nois, t’ho repensaries i deixaries definitivament l’Armando. - Et recordo que queda la promesa de mon àvia... - Sí, ja hi he pensat. Veuràs, podriem fer una promesa... quedaré amb tu una setmana. - Una setmana? Només? - Mira, Miranda, jo... aviam... - L’Eric parla nerviós. - Quedem una setmana i, si m’agrada la nostra relació, serem nuvis permanentment. Però si no m’agrada, ens separem. La Miranda mira atentament el seu intelectual cupido. - O sigui que em dones una oportunitat. A l’Eric li tremolava la veu: - Sí, jo... - Bé, però hauríem de proposar unes normes, maco. - Normes? - Sí, perquè no vull que abusis de la situació. A veure, el primer que vull que em prometis, és que no et faràs el llastimós per a que jo trenqui el pacte. - Vols dir que no insisteixi en ser pessimista? - Noi, això que en diuen pessimisme és una forma de ser. No em molesta que et tingui que tenir paciència a vegades, només demano que no em facis un mal viure en tota la setmana. - Bé, d’acord. M’esforçaré per fer-te contenta mentre duri la setmana. - I no facis intents de trencar la setmana abans de temps. Has de finalitzar aquesta juguesca que tu has acordat. - Bé. Jo vull una norma. - Quina? - Que si tu vols, em pots abandonar abans que acabi la setmana. La Miranda somriu amb simpatia. Veu que l’Eric, sota la seva paret d’inseguretat, hi ha un home madur i de confiança. I això, a ella en concret, la fa sentir-se segura. - Ok, tindré en compte aquesta possibilitat que em dones. Però estic convençut que, amb el temps, tu seràs el qui no em deixi abandonar-ho. Acorden dues o tres condicions més. - Bé, maco - La Miranda està contenta. - Tot solucionat. - I quan quedarem? - Aquesta mateixa nit! Mira, em sembla que al meu restaurant preferit hi quedarà una taula per tu i jo. Arregla’t i posa’t guapo! Que aquesta roba d’estar per casa està molt bé per quan estàs escrivint literatura davant l’ordinador, però no serveix per nar mudat a una cita amb una noia! Veuràs com ens divertirem! No s’haurà acabat la setmana i ja no voldràs que acabi mai! - Li fa un petó a la galta carinyós i marxa. - A les deu et passo a buscar a la plaça del centenari. Fins aviat! La Miranda fa un gest d’adeu i surt per la porta, tancant suau però emocionada. 11. Ruptura amb l'Armando. La Miranda camina carrer enllà. Un altre cop, no es gira per mirar si l’Eric la mira per la finestra (està impacient per arreglar-se bé per la cita). Si hagués mirat per la finestra, hagués vist com l’Eric la mirava, de nou, des de la finestra del 1r pis, com marxava carrer enllà. El que li hagués sorprès a la Miranda (potser no tant, perquè ella ja va clissant com és l’Eric en realitat) és la mirada de l’Eric: angoixat, com si anés a fer una cosa vergonyosa i com si (remarco el “com si”) no li vingués de gust, almenys des del punt de vista hedonista, tenir una cita amb una noieta com ella. Quan la seductora xicota dobla un carrer, ja lluny de la vista de l’Eric, li sona el mòbil. Mira qui la truca. És l’Armando, precisament. La Miranda pensa per un moment en no respondre la trucada. Però despenja empipada. - Què vols? - Ei, tia, no em vacilis així! Escolta, vull que em portis una cosa quan quedem a... - No. - No, què? - Que no vull quedar més amb tu. Hem trencat! - Però... però de què vas? - No te’n vols enterar de la realitat, eh? Hem trencat. Del tot! Què et penses, que em pots vacilar davant de tothom o quan et surti? Mira, Armando... No m’interrompeixis i deixa’m parlar! Ja n’estic farta de tu. Demà a la tarda passo a buscar uns quants trastos meus que tinc a casa teva i ho oblidem tot. I no pateixis - diu ella amb ironia, - perquè no diré res als teus amigots: tindrem una ruptura civilitzada i te’n buscaràs una de més guapa. - Però tia, això ja m’ho has soltat altres vegades. Ja està bé, no? Sigues realista... - Sigues realista tu! Però no tenim res de que parlar. N’estic tipa de tu i penses que en el fons t’adoro; o bé penses que tinc por perquè sense tu no trobaré res millor. - Però tia, què faràs tu sense mi? - Doncs per començar estalviar-me lo malament que m’ho fas passar. - No, no, no. Vull dir: amb qui aniràs? I aquesta absurda promesa que vas fer a ton àvia? - A tu no t’importa ni la promesa ni t’importava mon àvia! Només t’importa el teu sexe i el teu egocentrisme, i que jo faci companyia mentre tu parles i parles sense interessar-te per mi. - Això és igual. A tu sí que t’importa la promesa, i no la pots trencar! Què pensaria la teva àvia? - Mira, la meva promesa amb l’àvia és assumpte meu, ara ja no teu. I en quan a si estic sola o acompanyada, això a tu ja no t’importa. Busca’t un geni que et comprengui. Dos minuts més tard de discussió, a la Miranda se li acaba la paciència, li deixa anar la frase: “Prou! Demà passo a recollir els trastos i prou discussió! S’ha acabat el sarau. En poques hores agafo la clau i et trec tot lo meu. Adéu!”. Penja el mòbil amb un gest ràpid del dit i suspira alleujada. Però enseguida somriu, perquè té ganes de preparar-se per la cita amb l’Eric... 12. El lleó i la lleona es preparen per la cita. La Miranda arriba al seu pis i es disposa a arreglar-se per la cita. Com fa sempre que es vol posar seductora, es posa a to despullant-se completament (no oblidem que al seu pis viu sola) i fent-se carantonyes davant el mirall, observant-se els pitets i acariciant-se el pel. La cita amb l’Eric l’omple d’esperances i està contenta. Ara, té un repte: convèncer a Eric que ella li agrada. La noieta decideix que, ja que és una ocasió especial (per a ella, sí), s’ha de posar seductora. Es posa un tanga negre i un pantaló blanc semitransparent, junt amb uns sostenidors ajustats i una camisa de blau fosc llampant cenyida. Com que no fa fred (són al juliol) es posarà, al moment de marxar, una jaqueta vermella de llana fina, així com durà el seu inseparable bolso negre. Per berenar menja alguna coseta i, fins l’hora de la cita, fa feina amb l’Internet i mira una mica la tele. Rep una trucada de l’Armando, però no la despenja, tot i que li envia un SMS: “No tenim res de què parlar. Passaré a recollir les coses de casa teva demà a les vuit. I no insisteixis més.”. Rep encara més trucades però ja opta per ignorar-les completament. Es pensa de mantenir apagat el mòbil durant la cita amb l’Eric per estar tranquila, però rumia que l’Eric entendrà el que passa amb Armando i al final decideix no apagar-lo. Mentrestant, a casa d’Eric i Joan... - No, Joan. No siguis ridícul. Perquè m’he d’arreglar? Ja vaig bé, no? - Jo, tio! Sempre desaprofitant la teva sort amb les noies. La Miranda t’ha acceptat quedar amb tu, has de fer-t’ho venir bé. Ella es mereix el millor. No siguis mandrós. Et fa por que la Miranda s’enteri que tu vols agradar-la? Tu li has promès una setmana de cites. Doncs t’has de portar com un nuvi normal. - Quines tonteries! Vestits, etiquetatges! Una persona ha d’agradar pel que és i no per com es vesteix. - Home, potser tinguis una mica de raó, però a ella li agraden una determinada forma de tios. Aviam, mira, els éssers humans potser som éssers racionals, però en tot cas sí que som éssers instintius. L’Eric mira el Joan amb cara de poca paciència. - Porfa - insisteix el Joan. - Jo també em disfressava per sortir els primers cops amb la Eva, la que ara és la meva dona, i encara ara em disfresso. I creu-me! Hi ha dies que no em canviaria perquè em fa pal però al final m’arreglo i procuro somriure a la meva preciosa xicota. No siguis així, home, que no n’hi ha per tant. Pensa en que els filòsofs grecs també predicaven el despreci per les aparences en la seva filosofia i no obstant s’arreglaven molt acuradament en el vestit a l’hora de fer trobades públiques. També els capellans també prediquen el seu despreci per les aparences i bé s’arreglen acuradament per fer missa o bé quan van en persona a una trobada o una cita. - Pero... - L’Eric fa com si s’anés a enrabiar però es calma i suspira amb ressignació. - Està bé, home. El que passa és que... Bé, ja saps, em sol comprar roba ma mare, i em penso que no tinc gaire amb què arreglar-me. - Això, quan acceptis la Miranda com a núvia fixa, ja veuràs com ho vas canviant. Però no pateixis, que tens com a germà un home casat. Et deixaré alguna cosa meva. - Vaig al lavabo, perdona. Ja m’arreglaràs alguna cosa. Com que l’Eric està una mica alterat pel tema de la Miranda, li ha agafat restrenyiment i passa al lavabo prop d’un quart d’hora. Surt del lavabo i el Joan li demana de venir a la seva habitació. - Mira, Eric, com que vas a una cita amb una noia i no a una trobada de negocis, he preferit buscar-te una roba una mica informal. Aquí ho veus. Veus al teu cuarto i canvia’t. L’Eric després, torna. S’ha posat la roba interior i duu una camisa de color blau llampant, jaqueta verda, pantalons marró clar i sabates de color fosc. S’ha pentinat amb laca i s’ha afeitat. - Carai, nano! Ha ha ha, que ben mudat que vas! - Eh, noi! Com em prenguis el pèl passo de tot i no vaig a la cita. - No, home! Tranquil, que t’ho passaràs bé. Però no facis broma! Una cita amb una noia és cosa sagrada, no ho facis mai això de quedar i no anar! En fi, si vols picar alguna cosa abans de sopar amb la Miranda, a l’armari hi ha patatones. - No, penso que marxo ja per la cita. - Però si falta gairebé una hora i mitja per les deu! A la plaça del centenari hi pots arribar en un quart d’hora. Queda’t i relaxa’t, home. - No, penso que prefereixo marxar i reflexionar una mica. El Joan es queda intrigat. - Bé, com vulguis. Si vols alguna cosa ja em trucaràs. L’Eric marxa de casa. El Joan pensa: “No en veig l’aigua clara. És com si volgués donar-se a sí mateix la impressió que en el fons vol seguir sol i que encara no se sent segur. Però penso que la Miranda li convé a Eric. La Miranda no vol estar sola, i el meu germà és un noi del qual m’encantaria que ell li fós el marit que ella necessita. Esperem que les coses vagin bé.”. L’Eric tira carrer enllà i arriba a un bar. Entra, demana una coca-cola i s’asseu en una taula. De tant en tant fa anotacions a l’agenda electrònica, però sobretot es dedica a pensar, silenciosament, procurant no cridar l’atenció dels clients. 13. L'Eric recorda l’incident amb la seva nora. L’Eric rasca la taula mentre pensa. La seva vida ha estat molt solitària. No ha volgut quedar-se mai amb cap colla fixa ni núvia fixa. En realitat, els tantejos amb les xiques han tingut mal resultat. L’Èric és escriptor aficionat d’història, i es considera un pensador independent. Vol aparentar ser un tio tranquil i que s’absté de follons i problemes. Però també és, en el fons, un home apassionat. Les seves passions sexuals, malgrat ell insisteixi en tapar-les i en actuar com si no existissin (o com si no tinguessin importància) són en ell poderoses. Un cop va tenir un incident amb la Eva, amb l’esposa de son germà, o sigui la seva nora. Era quan ja feia temps que ella estava casada amb el Joan. Ell mira a la seva nora, quan estan a soles un moment (el Joan anava un moment a comprar una cosa), i li diu: - Saps? Ets una dona meravellosa, i el Joan ha tingut sort per trobar-ne. Però sé que a mi cap noia em voldrà, perquè no valc la pena per a cap. L’Eva li mira directament amb un gest sobtat i li diu: - Ets un noi meravellós, i segur que en trobes un altre. Alguna t’esperarà. Amb lo guapo que ets! A vegades penso... En el fons, em caus tant bé... Jo... A l’Eric li fa por la mirada de felicitat que veu en la seva cunyada, i fuig esperitat, malgrat l’Eva li demana que es calmi i que no marxi així. Surt disparat del pis, sense saber ni a on va, passa per davant del Joan (que ja es disposava a entrar en el pis) i passeja pels carrers sense saber què fer, disgustat. Tres quarts d’hora més tard, l’Eric anuncia al Joan que deixa el pis que comparteix amb ell i amb visites esporàdiques de la nora, i que no vol que es vegin més. - I ara! Però Eric! No em pots fer això! Paguem el lloguer a mitges, i és un bon pis! Pensava que un dels dos marxaria quan haguessim estalviat uns diners, o quan tu trobessis parella. - Però tu has vist el que ha fet la teva dona? El Joan suspira. - M’ha explicat que t’ha dit que t’admira i que li has fugit corrents. No em diràs que se t’ha insinuat! - No, però... m’ha fet molt de mal. - Mira, Eric... No sóc el centre del món en la meva dona. I al capdavall, potser és millor així. Té dret a admirar a altres nois. - No es tracta que l’acusi d’infidelitat. Es la mirada que li he vist. - T’ha mirat així perquè no li agrada que estiguis tant enrabiat i tant pessimista. T’aprecia com un amic. - Em fa el pilota perquè sóc el germà del seu marit. Per res més. - No és veritat. T’ha fet por perquè li ho has vist que, a l’Eva, a la seva manera li agrades. Ets massa individualista. Tens por a la tendresa d’una noia. O bé et penses que l’Eva no pot tenir sentiments perquè és la noia d’un altre? No m’agrada això, Eric. - Mira, Joan, ho hem parlat molts cops. Els encants que jo tinc estan per l’escriptura i coses solitàries, no per les dones. - No. T’equivoques. Tens encant per les dones, i avui la meva dona t’ho ha admès. El vertader problema és que, com badis, el pessimisme se t’empassarà tranquilament la teva alegria, i aleshores serà pitjor. - On és, ara, l’Eva? - Ha marxat aviam si et trobava. Li he promès que, si torna, et disculparàs i li faràs un petó a la galta. - Per favor Joan! El perdó, suposo que li ho dec. Però el petó no, eh? Però el seu germà, amb hàbils insinuacions i suaus paraules, convenç a l’Eric de fer un perdó afectuós. Justament aleshores, entra l’Eva amb la clau de casa. - No, Joan, ni rastre de l’Eric! No sé on... Eric! M’alegro de veure’t! - Mira, Eva... jo... m’he passat amb... - Eric, no em facis això, home. Queda’t amb nosaltres. Aquesta és la teva casa. Només volia ser amable. Però escolta’m una cosa, Eric. Em sentiria avergonyida de qualsevol cosa menys d’aquesta: t’admiro, ets guapo i inteligent, i no tens res incompatible amb les dones, estic segur que alguna atravessarà les teves defenses, i fins tu li donaràs la benvinguda. Dóna una oportunitat a la vida. Eric suspira i abaixa les espatlles, com responent: “Tot el que tu vulguis”. - Ah, i sisplau, fes-me el favor de no mencionar-me com una mercaderia ni del Joan ni de ningú! Eric, el que passa és que mai has experimentat l’amor d’una noia, i segur que alguna t’espera a la cantonada. Quan t’estimin de debò, sentiràs menys l’amor com un mite. O potser és que no tens aclarides les idees, i penses que l’única forma de retenir a una dona és per la força. I com que tu no ets fort, ninguna et voldrà. Per favor, Eric, això és que no t’estimes i creus que com no tens carisma i que no ets fort, ninguna t’ha de voler. Fes-me el favor, Eric, mira al futur i ja veuràs com la cosa t’anirà millor. L’Eva s’assenyala la galta. - Sisplau, si creus una mica en el que jo he dit, dóna’m un petó. L’Eric suspira, però besa molt breument la galta de l’Eva. Es va aclarir tot, i va tornar a la normalitat, o almenys a la relativa normalitat de sempre. 14. Èric i Miranda es distreuen. Ara, finalment, arriba al present. L'Eric entra per la porta de casa seva i es troba al seu germà parlant amb una noieta guapetona. Després aquesta noia, la Miranda, li demana una cita. L'Eric refusa quedar amb ella, però al capdavall s'ho pensa. A l'Eric li acaba sabent greu i concerta una trobada amb la Miranda d'una setmana, per tal que així ella pugui repensar-se la cita amb l'Armando i, acabada la setmana, ho deixaran córrer i la Miranda (la que li dedica el mote carinyós d'”Osset de Peluix”) se'n buscarà un altre. Per a l'Eric, tot el que es tracta és de separar un curt temps la Miranda del provocador de l'Armando. Després, tot del que es tracta és d'oblidar-se de la setmana viscuda. Perquè ell i la Miranda no s'enamoraran, i si la cosa es fa amb compte serà el millor per als dos. Oi que sí? Veritat...? L'Eric paga les consumicions, surt del bar i s'atura davant la font del centenari, quan ja són gairebé les deu, hora del sopar amb la seva nova companya. S'asseu a un banc i mira, apenat, els pisos de davant i la gent que passeja encara que sigui pel vespre. Aleshores, uns braços femenins, inesperada però suaument, li envolten en coll i un caparronet femení el besa la galta. - Un centau pels teus pensaments, Osset. Era, naturalment, la Miranda. - No valen tant, maca - li respon l'Eric. - Vinga, noi, ja m'ho contaràs, no passa res. Jo confio en tu. Però ara és moment de divertir-nos. M'he vestit especialment per a tu, t'agrada? (La Miranda, només observant l'expressió d'Eric ja s'autocontesta que ha quedat guapetona per a l'ocasió). Tu també t'has arreglat, està molt bé. Pensava que aniries vestit de qualsevol manera i despentinat. Vinga, anem al restaurant. Caminen sense pressa al restaurant. Xerren de qualsevol cosa pel camí. Quan arriben, per sort, tenen una taula lliure per a dos. S'asseuen esperant el cambrer. L'Eric se sent acorralat. Li ha promès a la Miranda una setmana de cita, i ell es pren seriosament totes les promeses. Què pensaria la Miranda si pensés que ell, per adelantat, no té intenció d'allargar-ho més enllà de la setmana? Pensa que fer-li això a ella (mantenir-la desinformada), malgrat hi hagi motius per fer-ho, no és jugar net. La Miranda observa la preocupació de l'Eric, interpretant-la com ella pot. - Vinga, carinyo, no sé què et passa. Quasi em veus com una enemiga perquè vull ser-te una seductora. No siguis així, dóna'm una oportunitat i veuràs com puc agradar-te. Ara, i t'ho dic de debò, relaxa't. Al final l'Èric pren una ràpida decisió. Jugarà a fer de nuvi, a ser carinyós i seductor. Això, en un noi intelectual i melancòlic com ell, no serà seductor i no li funcionarà. Ell només té que deixar-se endur. Les coses ja seguiran el seu curs. La setmana no durarà sempre. Així, doncs, l'Eric es relaxa i comença, entre aperitius, plat i postres una llarga conversa de cultura i de tots temes. L'Eric li explica a la Miranda detalls de la seva vida de solitari, dels seus treballs per Internet, de les amistats esporàdiques que ha tingut, de les seves teories sobre la moral. I ella li conta detalls de la seva frustrada vida amb l'Armando i d'altres nois, de la seva feina com a administrativa i dels seus moments de solitud a temporades; també menciona la seva relació amb la seva difunta àvia (la raó que li va motivar la promesa, segons la qual va prosseguir la relació amb l'Armando malgrat que ella mateixa ja n'estigués molt decepcionada). L'Eric es queda molt sorprès pel caràcter dolç i la inteligència de la noieta. Al final s'acaba el sopar, paguen i marxen camí enllà. Ja fa estona que és de nit. La Miranda proposa a l'Eric fer una passejada fins la una, que s'allarga fins tres quarts de dues per carrers romàntics de la ciutat. Finalment s'acaba la cita. L'Èric deixa a Miranda a casa. Però abans de marxar, la Miranda es llepa els llavis amb la punta de la llengua amb impaciència... 15. El petó tràgic. La Miranda mira l'Eric amb impaciència. - Veuràs Èric, ja saps... les noies, quan estan contentes amb el noi que han sortit amb un noi i estan contentes... el besen... - Posa els seus braços darrera del coll d'ell i l'abraça. -Va, preciós, fes-me un petó... - Miranda, mmm... - Li treu suaument els braços del coll. - No sé, em penso que la situació ja va massa lluny. - M'has promès ser un nuvi normal durant una setmana. Relaxa't i passa-t'ho bé. La vida és curta. Jo només vull ser feliç. - Miranda escolta... jo de tu... només besaria a un noi al que estimessis, que estiguessis segura que va a ser l'home de la teva vida, que poguessis vencer-li la timidesa. La Miranda somriu i diu: - D'acord, això faré. L'Èric s'extranya. - Com dius? La Miranda aleshores, poc a poc però amb fermesa, va i besa a l'Èric. Al notar el tacte dolç i humitejat dels llavis de Miranda contra els seus, a l'Èric li bull la sang, i nota una sensació de desig intensa. La noieta allarga el petó durant gairebé un minut. Després, es notava com la Miranda estava tant alterada pel petó llarg com el mateix Èric. - Èric, carinyo... jo... Tu ets aquest home en el que confio, tant de bo fossis tu l'home de la meva vida... En fi, en la primera cita no vull pressionar-te… Un altre dia ja ens ho montarem al llit. Descansa, demà et truco. Que dormis bé. L'Èric observa la seva nova amiga com obre la porta del seu pis amb la clau i es queda palplantat durant uns segons. Arriba a casa. El Joan està dormint. De totes formes, segur que aviat la Miranda informarà al Joan i d'altres amics de la seva trobada amb ell. A desgana pel cansanci, Èric es posa el pijama i llegeix una mica abans d'anar a dormir. L'endemà sona el despertador. Es divendres, preludi de cap de setmana. El Joan truca a la porta. L'Èric li diu que passi. - Què, figura? Com va anar amb la Miranda? Us vau divertir? Vau fer manetes? Conta, noi! Amb lo poc que surts... - Doncs... bé, ella és preciosa i em cau bé. - Li fa un resum dels fets de la cita. - Molt bé, home. I t'has repensat si et declararàs a la Miranda aviat? És evident que la pregunta desagrada a l'Èric. - Jo... No sé... Bé... Això el temps ho dirà. - Et veig una mica desagradat. Que va passar alguna cosa dolenta? - No, no. Què va! Va ser perfecte. Tot encantador. I ella estava... - Però tu no et sents satisfet... no sé, et veig malament. - No, no, res... Em trobo malament, he dormit incòmode. Però el Joan ja notava com la insatisfacció de l'Èric tenia a veure amb algun problema moral, d'identitats. Però pensà que amb el temps se li calmaria. S'arreglen ambdós i van a la feina. Capítols 16 a 30